A Soldiers Journal
by HopelessWings
Summary: This is a journal of a soldier during the Civil War. It is Historacal fiction but the events and hardships that this soldier has to endure are real events of what happened. This doesn't have anything to do with war and peace it's just about the Civil War.
1. Chapter 1

**(Author's Note: This story is Historical Fiction so the life of this solder through the Civil War is not true but the hardships and events that this solder experienced are real.)**

April 25, 1862

My name was Max but when I was sent to the 35th Virginia Infantry I called myself White Fox because I am am smart, strong, I have a lot of stamina, and agility. We trained long and hard, but science I was already strong I learned a lot of medical training so that if I get hurt or sick I can take care of myself or other people in my group. I was given the rank Sergeant. Sergeant White Fox, has a good ring to it don't you think? We set out tomorrow toward the enemy. I don't like war and fighting. I am afraid, but I have to be strong for myself and for my country!


	2. Chapter 2

May 30, 1862

Today we got to have our weapons and all of the supplies we could carry. I am the strongest in our group even though I am quite young. My group is quite healthy and they are good at following directions. We marched to the train station only to find out that our train had been delayed by 6 hours. We got to rest even though we didn't need to. On our way to the camp the tracks were flooded and the train had to stop. We walked to the camp and we were greeted by people cheering us on and giving us nice cold drinks.

It was a nice relief of the dry hot marching we had been doing. The president happened to be giving a speech of of the balcony of a hotel. We only heard half of what he said but what I heard was very inspiring. He talked about how the Union Army was trying to destroy our simple way of life. They were trying to get rid of our slaves. Personally I didn't like slavery but it isn't fair for them to bud in on our business.

When we got to camp another soldier and I volunteered to walk the three miles to get water. Even though I am younger than him he spilled his water barrel on our way back to camp and he was too lazy to go back. We only got to make a little soup out of the water I had carried so we all went to bed hungry that night.

We kept marching over the dry, hot, land to battle. I had to share my grooming kit with everyone else. Another soldier also shared his soap. It was long and hard but we all are doing fine. We don't mind the marching and the three mile walk to the water doesn't seem so hard now. My only worry is what will happen when we finally go into battle. I have been pretty lucky so far. Let's see if it keeps up.


	3. Chapter 3

June 21, 1862

We have been marching forever! Today was funny though. My troop heard a sound up a road while we were mart hung through a forest. A curve in the road concealed us from seeing who it was. We decided to hide in the woods, if only my troop could hide. I was the only one who stayed silent and hid well. The rest of my troop was loud and they could be seen easily (This is why I call myself White FOX). It turns out it was just an old man walking his cow. He saw my troop except for me and said, "Good morning. Nice day for a walk!" It was so funny seeing the looks on their faces.

Later we saw a battle field. We could tell that a grisly battle had happened there. There were some other confederate soldiers there. They were picking through the dead bodies looking for weapons and food. It was disgusting. The smell of death was terrible. We didn't stop and we just kept walking by. It made me hate this war even more. We got to our campsite and started to set up camp. Our troop not used a higher storm coming our way so we quickly set up our tents and waited it out. My troop has started to not like me because of how good I am. I am the only one who hid well, I was the only one who didn't spill the water, I'm one of the only ones who have shoes… I just have to wait and see it my luck will hold.


	4. Chapter 4

June 24, 1872

Last night we sent a spy over to a Union Camp across the field from the where we were staying. I said they should have sent me, but they sent this big guy who I walked to get the water with and who, of course, spilled it. He was seen just like I suspected and was shot. He made it back to camp without any information about the Union. He had been hid in the shoulder and his wound had gotten infected, but were able to save him.

Meanwhile another man and I were standing guard and we heard a rustling in the leaves. We hid and it turned out to be one of our own troops who had gotten lost in the pitch blackness of the night and was trying to find his way back to camp.

The next morning we were marching down a trail through the woods and we heard something up ahead. I wanted to wait and see who it was but my group member either wanted to just shoot them without knowing who it was or send someone ahead to see who was there.

I voted to go and see but the same guy who had just previously gone on a spy mission and FAILED! Wanted to go and see who it was.

He saw a six Union Soldiers on horses and came back to is. He finally did something right. We shot at them and manage to kill two and scare away the rest. I fear that the people I am fighting with my get me killed. Now all that's left to do is wait and see what the future will hold.


	5. Chapter 5

June 25, 1862

Today was our first battle. We waited on the battlefield for the union to attack but they didn't for some reason. I guessed that they were waiting for a shipment of more troops and/or weapons. We had time to dig trenches, build embankments, and prepare. Then suddenly The Union blasted us with cannons. It was so sudden that I got hit with flying pieces of hot medil and dirt. I had no time to dodge. My shoulder got dislocated and cut just enough for me to get infected, but I didn't need any help from other troops because my own immune system fought off the infection.

One of the other soldiers in my troop wasn't as lucky and he died. I say good riddance because he was the one who dropped the water barrel and who wanted to be a spy and messed that up too. We fired our muskets back at the Union and we all hit at least somebody. That was my first battle, I don't want to die, but I have no family to return to so what have I got to lose?


End file.
